


Bride of the Vampyre (バンパイアの花嫁)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: jang geun suk - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Vampires, slight stalking, turning, turning sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kyūketsuki no Hanayome....Natsuki Arai is her name...A graceful angel dancing in the snow of stopped time whilst everything else is forever frozen...As his eyes hungrily observe her every slight motion and silent call...For she belongs to him...





	1. Preface

Natsuki Arai stood on her balcony overlooking the crystal-like blue ocean. Something in the air warned her that things were going to be different this year. The night air blew coolingly against her exposed flesh. She only wore a pink babydoll nighty that barely stopped by her bottom.

She leaned on the railing peering up at the sky above. So much had happened to her in the last year... so much painful things. Such as the death of her mother and disappearance of her best friend.

She wanted to die... to end the pain destroying her from within. Each night she would stand upon the railing looking down at the ocean readying herself for death. Nonetheless every time she peered down over the edge her fears would once again overtake her, saving her from the fall- the end that she so tiresomely craved.

Tonight however she felt different about doing the whole romantic dance with death. Somehow deep inside the void of her wanting to live a normal life again kept her from climbing upon the railing- kept her from the edge of her sanity.

Natsuki moved away from the railing turning to leave striding back inside her bedroom. She shut the sliding glass door turning away from it to walk to her bed. She sat on the edge scooting farther on upon it as drowiness seeped in to her heavenly pours. She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep without much thought.

She felt propelled in to a trance of sleepiness. She dreamed peacefully while she slept. It was snowing in her dream so she decided to be one with the nature of its beauty. She did not perceive as someone watched her every move in a daze.

To that person she was a graceful angel dancing in the snow of stopped time whilst everything else is forever frozen... as his eyes hungrily observe her every slight motion and silent call... for she belongs to him... Even if she did not know it- she had been marked as the bride of the vampyre...


	2. The Bride

Tsuki sat inside her favorite cafe sipping on her usual carmel latte as she the latest romance novel from Avon books. She was so imersed in it that she paid to heed to her surroundings. She did not even notice when a stranger took the time to sit down at her chosen table in front of her.

Minoru peered at his mate while she stayed oblivous of his presence. In his eyes that a was dangerous thing but he knew that he could work that in to the outcome of this night. He leaned on over placing her elbows upon the toble in front of them clasping his hands together studying her purely beautiful delicates features.

Still, she did not noticed him making him chuckle darkly at this. Peering up from her novel, Tsuki jumped in her seat as her eyes gazed upon the most handsome stranger she had ever seen. He smirked at her, eyes filled with something she could not comprehend. She cleared her throat of the nervous tension bubbling up inside her before trying to read her novel again ignoring his demeaning shadow.

Minoru leaned from the table not surprised that she'd react that way. Understanding full well, he stood up walking away from the table heading out of the cafe. He'd wait for her outside when she thought he was gone and take her when she least excepted it.

It was a few hours later when Tsuki found herself finished with her novel. She stood up from her seat stretching her young petite body out then gathered her belongings together. As she left the cafe she bid the workers there by name good night. Since they all knew her from her being a regular customer from the time she first moved to the neighborhood nearby.

Making her way outside she felt the cooling night breeze caress her bare flesh. She had not brought a jacket from home with her because earlier in the day it had been much warmer to her liking. Not that she wasn't a fan of cold weather, she just preferred warmer climates.

She took slow steps home almost reaching the corner to turn down her street when a hand came of nowhere covering up her mouth to keep her from screaming out for help. She felt as an arm snaked its way around her petite torso while her bare necked was leaned to the side.

Sharp pain attacked her as she felt someone's mouth chop down against her neck. She could feel her blood escaping her body from that one point on her neck in to her assailant's mouth. She whimpered in pain through her assailant's hand, her body began to weaken underneath her causing her to fall down in her attacker's arms.

Minoru, with rapid movements, picked her up when she fainted from the shock and pain of her situation. He carried to his awaiting car resting her body in the backseat. He then went to the driver's side and got in. Turning on the car he removed it out of the park moving it straight to drive pulling off down the dark-shaded road.

When they arrived at his condo he got out the car. He went to the backseat where Tsuki was still knocked out. He opened the door picking her up and carrying her to his home. He unlocked the door with her still his arms opened the door as well.

Once they inside he kicked the door with the back of his right foot then striding with her to his nice-sized bedroom. It was decorated in the appearance of how a room looked during the feudal Japan time period. He took her to the bed laying her down upon it.

In his eyes she was his goddess... his soulmate... he hovered over her diligently watching her sleeping form. A strand of her black locks fell on one of her eyes. With the brush of his hand the strand was once again where it was supposed to be.

He observed as she softly stirred in her sleep at the cold contact of skin. She was shivering as the change took effect within her. No, it would not be complete until had a drink of his pureblood. Only then would she be forever his.

She sweating pulling her clothes from her body with her eyes shut tightly. Soft throaty moans make their way past her somewhat parted lips. He stopped her when she tried to stretch viciously at her own skin. It was as if her own flesh had become too hot for her.

Now naked and still sleeping though the change Minoru was left with no other choice. He had to complete what he had planned before he lost her. He stood away from the bed removing his t-shirt baring his broad hairless chest he made a cut under his left nipple with a nail that grew in length at his leisure.

The newly opened wound bled profusely dripping down past his chest in a wave. Hovering back over Tsuki, Minoru lifts her up placing his hand underneath her neck. She shifts in pain as he moves her lips to his wounded chest. His blood coats her as she he forces her to feed.

Gurgling groans excapes her whilst pleasure filled moan dance off his tongue. He wanted her and now he would have her. He had wanted too long for this day. Now that it had come he would take every advantage of it whether she loved or hated him in the end.

She stopped feeding from him satisfied with his offering. She opened her eyes in a vampyric daze, her brown orbs turning red as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him closer to her as she pressed her blood ridden lips to his letting him taste himself as she does.

She moaned in to the kiss pressing her exposed breasts to his hard chest. Her hands traveled the length of him feeling every trace of his abs as their lips fought for dominance. She was in heat while the transitions from human to vampire possessed her being... dominated her soul...

Somehow her hands found their way to his jeans pulling down his thighs revealing the fact that he wore no underwear. She pushed him down so that she was now straddling him. His maleness was at attention resting upon her exposed sex. She began to rock her hips roughly against it in pristine esctasy.

His hands travel up and down her back kissing her neck at the he had left his mark. It wouldn't long before he could officially call her his soulmate... his goddess among the dead... his bride...


	3. Final

Minoru had been around for centries and changes are called for when you have to move around a lot. His birth name, Jang Geun Suk, a dwendle in the past. No, he did not want to part with name. It was a part of him, a small part of the parents he had to leave behind. Nevertheless as the years progressed he learned that if he wanted to survive evolving was a shackle he could never escape from.

Somehow Tsuki was underneath him in moaning bliss bringing mind back to what they were actually in the process of doing. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening to her as his lips trailed along the delicate flash of her now exposed body. His lips entrapped a perfectly perked nipple grazing it in between his pearl white teeth teasingly.

She bit her lower lip in exctasy from the pain of it. Using her wayward hands she held his face in place pulling him up to meet her lips. She kissed him sinfully on the edge of reason.

She had never felt that way in her whole entire life until had met him. She wanted to be filled her up with the emotion physically all the way down to the tips of her small toes. She needed his electrical touch to electify her to her true existance... her true meaning in life... her true meaning in this world that she had always known as hell...

"Take me..." was all she had to say and he was on her like he'd never had a woman before her. She moaned as his hands felt every inch of her exposed flesh. Kissing every weak spot upon her body. She was so close to being his, he could feel that much.

Sliding his penis up and down her vulva he kissed feeling the vibrations of her moans against his tongue. She was ready allowing him passage with her slick sex. Her back arched in foreign pain as he settled himself within her before moving his hips in slow thrusts.

He could feel her fingernails digging deep in to the flesh of his broad back every time her virgin walls clutched against him. Tediously pain was replaced by a burning desire inside of her with every stroke of his penis against her aching clitoris. She wanted more... desire it... craved it... longed for it...

In a daze of Vampiric sweat and blood, Tsuki flipped them so that she straddled him once again. Eyes filled of lust and desire she brought her lips to his rocking her hips hard upon him. He groaned feeling her have her way with him for the second time. She pushed herself away from him leaning back in pleasured screams.

He watched her bounce up and down on him ogling her exposed shapely mounds moved with her swift movements. She was magnificent to him... his perfect half... now that he had her he would never let her go.

Tsuki began to feel drained slowly falling weak on top of Minoru. Knowing that she still wanted to reach paradise with him he flipped them so that she laid beneath. He had stopped moving to peered down at her worriedly. He cared about her safety and her comfort.

She was breathing hard from the effects of the change still taking place within her. The harsh rise and fall of her breasts was sure proof of that. Changing from human to vampire was painful experience. And he knew that the change was starting to get to her, take a lot of her human soul, nonetheless it would be all worth it in the end for the both of them.

He leaned in to her pecking her soft lips teasingly to help her focus less on the pain of the change. She sighed in to the kiss bucking her hips against him as a signal for him to continue with what they had already begun. He moved his hips slowly then faster as the his mind filled with the desire to be sexually sated.

He slammed in to her soft tightening walls ramming in to a spot that made her moan crazy with rage if he didn't keep doing it. It was her sweet spot within that had her clutching down on his penis in ecstasy. She was so close to losing herself completely whilst he relentlessly pounded upon her restricting sex.

Her tongue danced with his feeling a weird sensation building up inside of her. He knew then that she was cumming and when she did he was satisfied releasing himself within her at the very same time. In that moment nothing else matter as the both of them rode out the last waves of pleasure together.

Carefully removing his penis from her heat, he moved to the side of her on the bed. Feeling emptied out withot him near, Tsuki scooted herself closer to his body for warmth. She was shivering cold now and her heart beat had slow down a considerablt amount.

She was dying like she had always wanted. Soon her pain on on a hateful earth would be over. Minoru wrapped an arm protectively around her petite waist allowing her the oppotunity to snuggle with him closer. Tsuki fell alseep in the safety of his embrace.

Minoru observed her carefully studying the change's effects on her phsically and emotionally. Afterwards falling asleep himself. It was early in the morning just before the dawn would paint the sky a light hade of orange when Tsuki woke from the change. Her eyes searched the room with a different gleam to them. They were blood red with a lust she had never felt before.

Removing herself painstakingly from Minoru's strong embrace she climbed out of bed naked. She walked over to the balcony inside the room opening the doors to allow the wind to breeze through. However to her shock the wind no longer had any effect on her. She could not feel whether it was cold or warm. It only felt like little tickles of nothingness upon her flesh.

Tilting head her to the side felt the hunger grow within her. What was she hungry, she did not know. Unconciously licking her lower lip she felt shomething sharp scrape her tongue. Her eyes widened in shock as she touched a fingertip to her lips slightly parting them to feel what that was.

Realization of what of what she was tingled inside her mind. Quickly placing her other hand over her chest she searched for her familiar beat finding that she was naked as well. She did not have to say the words to know the truth of them... she was a vampyre... a bride of the undead...

"We are now one... Natsuki..." an unfamiliar male voice called from behind her sweet like the richness of sin. She have to turn around to feel him embracing her with familiarity. She sunk in to his calming warmth as the momery of there night together crossed over in her mind.

"Yes we are now one..." was all she uttered before twisting her body in his arms gracing his lips with a loving kiss.


End file.
